


Talking leading to something else

by TyrannoVox



Series: Gotta Be Somebody [26]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, FTM Sam, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, Six Month Time Frame, Trans Sam, Trans Sam Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-27
Updated: 2016-08-27
Packaged: 2018-08-11 05:51:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7878964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TyrannoVox/pseuds/TyrannoVox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After failing to exercise a Demon, Sam and Ruby talk.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Talking leading to something else

**Author's Note:**

> I cannot believe I wrote this. I freaking HATE this couple...but I wanted to have something in those months soo...yeah. Hope you all enjoy.
> 
> Damn it, I accidently left this in draft without meaning to, SORRY!

“Just give it time Sam, it’ll get better.” Ruby said from behind Sam as he got into his bag and was grabbing his pills. He turned towards her with a sarcastic smile.

 

“What? I need more practice?” He threw the pills into his mouth and washed them down with some alcohol.

 

“I’m not talking about pulling demons.” Ruby stated as Sam sat down in a chair. “I know losing Dean was-”

 

“Hey. I don’t want to talk about it.” Stated Sam. “You know what? When do you get off slapping me with that greeting-card time-heals crap? What the hell do  _ you  _  know?”

 

“I use to be human. I still remember what it feels like to lose someone.” Ruby took a few steps forward before pressing her palm against Sam’s cheek. “I’m sorry.” 

 

Sam was quick to grab her hand and pull it away and shook his head. 

 

“Don’t. I can’t.”

 

“Sam, you’re not alone.” Ruby leaned in and kissed him. Sam quickly pulled away and got up, walking passed her.

 

“What are you doing?” asked Sam.

 

“Sam, it's okay!”

 

“No, that is  _ anything _ but okay!” Sam sat down on the sofa.

 

“What’s wrong?”

 

“What’s  _ wrong _ ?! Where do I start?”

 

“Is it because of this body?” Ruby asked as she walked over to Sam. “Because I told you- It’s all me inside of here.” She got down on her knees in front of him, hands on his own knees. She gently grabbed his hand and pulled them away and down. “There is no one else. It’s nice inside this body, Sam.”

 

Sam inhaled, head tipping back before tipping back down again.

 

“Soft and warm.” Ruby whispered as she took Sam’s hand and put them on her sides, pushing her shirt up so Sam’s hands met with flesh of her sides.

 

“What are you doing?” Sam breathed. 

 

“Isn’t it ‘cause you’re really scared to go there with a demon? Because it’s wrong and it’s bad and we shouldn’t?”

 

Sam could feel her breath on his cheek, every brush they did as he moved his head. God, it's been entirely too long since he had someone wanting him like this. Too, too long. His hands came up and gripped the sides of her head before capturing her lips with his own and bringing her up on his lap. He wrapped his arms around Ruby before diving his tongue past her parted lips. He pulled away to get her shirt off before diving to her mouth again. After a second, he could feel Ruby tug his shirt up and he quickly pulled away from the kiss.

 

“Ruby, wait.” Sam swallowed. 

 

“I already know Sam.” Ruby assured him before slowly lifting his shirt over his head. “I’ve known for the first time I met you.” She trailed her hands over his binder gently before carefully taking it off.

 

“See? I’m not repulsed by your body, Sam, I never could. So, you don’t have to hide from me.”

  
With that, Ruby captured his lips in a deep kiss.


End file.
